Une potion dangereuse
by Gurisa
Summary: Une heure de retenue en devient deux. Une recherche pour une potion. Des tests. Une Hermione énervée, mais hilare. Une Hermione qui déteste Snape autant que ses potions. Une Hermione insultante et un Snape gentil. De quoi?
_Une potion dangereuse._

 _Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR, et le récit ci-dessous vient de moi. L'univers est celui de la série Harry Potter de JKR._

Une retenue. Encore une. J'ai pourtant bien d'autres choses à faire. Comme travailler l'arithmancie par exemple. Mais non, bien sûr, il est encore et toujours sur mon chemin : Severus Snape. Stupide professeur de potion. Enfin quand je dis stupide, je veux dire qu'il est extrêmement partial, injuste avec n'importe quel élève n'étant pas dans sa maison, Serpentard, et qu'il m'ignore purement et simplement, alors que je prends le temps d'apprendre son cours et de préparer les prochains. Je le déteste. Et pourtant c'est rare que je haïsse quelqu'un, certes il existe plusieurs personnes que je n'apprécie guère, mais la haine est un sentiment que je ne tolère pas de manière générale. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui durant mon heure de retenue avec le professeur Snape, j'allai faire des efforts d'amabilité. Il n'aime pas que j'aie des connaissances ? D'accord, je n'ai pas révisé mes potions avant de venir, alors qu'il m'avait prévenu que je devrai l'assister pour la préparation d'une potion compliquée. On verra bien s'il ne préfère pas que je travaille ! Et puis tiens, tant que j'y suis, je vais arriver en retard… Non, en fait je m'éloigne de mon but principal je crois. Si je l'énerve trop après je n'aurais clairement plus aucune chance d'être interrogée en cours de potion. Ce n'est pas ma seule préoccupation, ne vous méprenez pas ! Mais avoir des bonnes conditions d'apprentissage permet de meilleurs résultats, alors je mets toutes les chances de mon côté. Bon la retenue est censée commencer à 20H. Je suis devant la salle et il est 20H01. C'est bon je peux rentrer, je suis officiellement en retard.

« Bonsoir ! Excusez mon retard, s'il-vous-plait, professeur !

-Miss Granger. Je ne vous savais pas si insolente. Oser arriver en retard, à une retenue en plus !

-Désolée professeur. Mais ce n'est qu'une petite minute !

-Une minute ? Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me dire l'heure.

-IL est 20H03.

-L'hivers est fini depuis quelques jours maintenant vous savez.

-Ho non, ne me dites pas que…

-Si, nous avons changé d'heure et il est donc 22h04.

-Je suis affreusement désolée !

-Vos excuses ne suffiront pas. Vous m'avez fait perdre une heure de ma vie je vais en prendre deux de la vôtre. Aller. Dépêchez. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. »

Mais quelle imbécile ! Oublier le changement d'heure ! Pourtant j'ai réussi à aller à tous mes cours à l'heure aujourd'hui… Je sais ! Lavande m'a réveillée ce matin en me disant que j'étais en retard, et je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder l'heure pour vérifier. Et le reste de la journée j'ai suivi Ron et Harry. Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien. Non mais quelle abrutie. Bon il vaut mieux pour ma peau que je suive Snape, sinon il va me coller une heure de plus. Deux heures sont déjà suffisantes, je vous promets. Commençons donc par le début, un chaudron. Propre.

« Au fait professeur, quelle potion allons-nous préparer ?

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que vous vous posez la question ? C'est une potion sur laquelle je travaille actuellement. Elle est donc en cours d'élaboration, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de pas trop stupide pour m'épauler quelque peu. Mais avec ce qu'il vient de se produire, je commence à douter de votre capacité à utiliser votre cerveau. »

Merci professeur de me rappeler cette humiliation… Bon, alors, il a inscrits les consignes de préparation, ce qu'il a réussi à obtenir pour le moment, et ce qu'il aimerait que la potion soit. On n'aura jamais assez de deux heures pour parvenir à ça ! Mais je ne comprends pas trop, cette potion semble être une dérivée du veritaserum mais avec une toute autre utilisation.

« Arrêtez de penser, quelle que soit la stupidité à laquelle vous pensez, arrêtez juste d'y penser. Préparez cette potion. Vous ne voulez pas faire perdre plus de points à votre maison, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi utiliser un dérivé du veritaserum pour faire une potion d'amabilité ? Et pourquoi faire une telle potion ?

-Vous en demandez trop jeune fille.

-J'essaie de comprendre, je me dis qu'en comprenant j'aurais plus de chance d'arriver à un résultat convenable.

-Je comprends, je suis professeur de potion, et c'est le meilleur résultat que j'aie eu jusqu'à présent. Alors taisez-vous, travaillez. Ha et bien sûr, vous testerez nos potions.

-Quoi ?

-Comme en cours, Miss Granger. »

Nan mais quel bâtard ! Oups, une jeune fille respectable n'est pas censée utiliser un tel langage. Il veut se servir de moi comme cobail ? Il ne manque pas d'air ! Je n'ai pas envie de goûter une potion, dont on ne sait rien, on sait juste ce qu'elle est censée faire si elle est bien réussie, et encore. Mes parents seraient heureux de me savoir au service de la science ! Quelles conneries… Bon, je vais chercher des ingrédients. Ceux de bases pour faire un veritaserum, ceux qui ont donné des résultats probants au professeur, t ceux utilisés habituellement dans les potions de bonne humeur, de gentillesse et d'amitié. Un mélange des éléments principaux, que ce soit ingrédients ou la façon de mélanger, la chaleur ou les temps d'attente…

« Professeur ? Vous avez déjà essayé de préparer la potion à la pleine lune ?

-Ne regardez-vous donc jamais le ciel ?

-C'est ce soir ? Ho c'est pour ça que Remus était sur les nerfs aujourd'hui…

-Ne parlez pas de Lupin dans ma classe. »

Quelle discussion passionnante, professeur. Je viens de remarquer que le professeur refaisait à la lettre la potion qu'il avait élaborée la dernière fois. Alors je suppose que je suis censée faire des recherches pendant que lui poursuit sa piste. Bon alors, pousse de mandragore, crin de licorne, tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, une fois à contre sens et encore deux fois dans l'autre. Ajouter de l'aconit en petite dose. Pas beaucoup Hermione ! N'aie pas la main lourde enfin ! Maintenant, dix aiguilles de porc-épic et quatre feuilles de Valériane coupées en petits morceaux. Heu, il faut peut-être que je me calme parce que j'ai la nette impression que la potion va m'exploser à la tronche… Bon, elle a pris une légère tinte rosée, ce qui est bon signe. Elle est presque incolore, comme le veritaserum, et également inodore. Cela devrait plaire à Snape. Mais je vais encore laisser reposer la potion avant de la mettre dans un échantillon en verre.

« Ne baillez pas aux corneilles, Miss Granger. Si vous laissez reposer votre potion, alors commencez-en une autre. »

Oui monsieur, bien monsieur, à vos ordres monsieur. Je suis votre serviteur, votre fidèle mangemort ! Il m'énerve tellement ! Bon aller je me motive, je mets mon imagination en mode « on » et je bosse. Venin d'acromentule, bézoards, sang de licorne… Je mets l'autre potion dans une fiole. Choux mordeur de chine, plume de Phénix…

« Miss Granger, qu'êtes-vous, au nom de Merlin, en train de faire ?

-Une potion ?

-Quelle potion ?

-Je cherche pour votre potion.

-Miss, dois-je vous signaler qu'il n'y plus rien du veritaserum dans votre potion ?

-Ho, je n'ai pas fait attention, j'ai juste mis des ingrédients, je crois que je fatigue.

-Vous allez arrêter alors. Vous devenez dangereuse, et figurez-vous que je tiens encore à ma vie. Bien, nous allons tester les potions. Vous en avez fait deux, j'en ai fait trois. Vous en avez donc cinq à tester. Bon courage !

-Vous partez ?

-Non, je vais chercher du matériel de protection au cas où.

-Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la magie ?

-Il ne faudrait pas que les potions réagissent à la magie. Prenez cette potion. C'est celle dont la seule chose change est la lumière de la plein lune. »

Je prends ce flacon ou pas ? Bon si je ne le fais pas, Snape va sûrement me la faire boire de force, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tester sa force. Il fait déjà trois têtes de plus que moi… Aller cul sec ! Bouah c'est mauvais ! Ca a un gout affreux ! Un mélange de terre, d'endive et de choux de Bruxelles ! Vous imaginez l'horreur ?

« Alors Miss Granger ?

-A part ce goût terrible, je ne ressens rien de particulier. Une légère envie de vomir. Mais c'est tout.

-Je vais vous poser des questions, vous allez y répondre. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Bah Hermione Granger. Vous le savez très bien, je suis votre élève !

-Bon pour l'amabilité, c'est raté.

-En même temps avec un gout pareil, je suis dans une humeur où je pourrais vous concurrencer niveau amabilité zéro !

-Miss Granger, n'en faites pas trop sous le couvert d'une potion…

-Ho mais je ne fais rien du tout moi professeur ! Je suis gentille moi professeur ! Je suis une bonne élève moi professeur ! Je dis toujours les bonnes réponses moi professeur ! Et je dis tout le temps professeur moi professeur !

-Ok Miss Granger, buvez ça. Ça va enlever le gout et normalement annuler les effets de la potion. »

Vite il faut que je boive cette potion ! Ça a l'effet d'un veritaserum, sauf que je ne dis pas que les vérités qu'on me demande ! J'ai l'air complètement bourrée ! En plus je suis fatiguée…

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Ca va… Merci pour la potion. Enfin, la deuxième…

-Et bien tenez, prenez celle-là maintenant. »

Aller, on remet ça ! Le gout est moins mauvais mais il faut vraiment qu'il travaille dessus…

« Vous devriez faire des efforts sur le gout professeur. Vos potions ne sont, pardonnez-moi, pas très agréables à boire. Il n'est cependant pas le but de ces potions que d'être bonnes, mais cela ajouterait certainement un attrait intéressant. Mais pardonnez, s'il-vous-plait, mon insolence.

-D'accord… Miss Granger. Etes-vous élève à Poudlard ?

-Oui ! C'est une très bonne élève de sorcellerie, vers le village de Pré-au-lard. Vous connaissez ? »

Pourquoi je lui souris comme ça moi ? Je crains grave ! Plus on avance dans cette retenue, moins je parle bien. Regardez-moi ce vocabulaire, et cette formation de phrase ! Beurk !

« Bon, amabilité : mieux. Bien mieux. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voudrais. Buvez. Reprenez-vous puis testez ma dernière potion. Si elle ne fonctionne pas, nous passerons au votre, mais je n'ai pas grand espoir.

-Vous savez, vous avez vraiment besoin de créer cette potion, ne serait-ce que pour la boire vous-même. »

Oups, vite boire la potion ! En plus je lui ai dit ça avec ce sourire aguicheur. Nan mais quelle trainée ! Bon, on se ressaisit, et hop potion !

« Etes-vous une née-moldu ?

-Nan, chui une sang-de-bourbe, moi, Môssieur ! J'ai un sang pourri, moi, môssieur !

-La potion vous fait vraiment cet effet ?

-Hahaha non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je vous faisais juste une blague professeur ! Si vous aviez vu votre tête ! Vous étiez hilarant !

-Je vous fais rire Miss Granger ?

-Oui ! Hahaha ! J'adore quand vous levez votre sourcil comme ça professeur ! C'est très marrant !

-Comment en suis-je arrivé à ce résultat ? Serais-je idiot ?

-Hahaha vous parlez tout seul !

-Ok taisez-vous et buvez ça !

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? haha C'est une potion qui va me faire une farce si je le bois ? Je vais avoir un nez rouge comme un clown ?

-Voilà, vous avez tout compris. Maintenant buvez. »

Nan mais sérieusement… Un clown. T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Pfff. Bon bois et ferme ta gueule. Je crois que je vais laisser tomber d'être polie. Ca commence à me souler sévère.

« Tenez, une de vos potions. »

Ah tiens, salut toi ! Merde, je parle à une potion. A la couleur je dirai que c'est ma deuxième potion. Celle qui est dangereuse selon Snape. Je suis pas sûre de devoir y boire. Je vais mourir si je bois ça. C'est noir. Et… pâteux ? Bon aller, cul-sec, comme les autres !

« Vous êtes amie avec Harry Potter ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes sa meilleure amie ?

-Oui.

-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

-Dans le train pour Poudlard.

-Quelles étaient les circonstances ?

-Ron essayait de transformer Croutard.

-Vous n'êtes pas bavarde, et pas particulièrement aimable…

-Vous non plus.

-Mais honnête… Cependant, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Génial… Tout ça à cause de moi. Youpi je vais encore me faire disputer. Bah, tant pis, j'aurai juste à dire « Snape » et tout le monde m'excusera.

« Vous êtes en train de penser que vos camarades vous pardonneront cette perte de points en m'invoquant comme justification ?

-Oui.

-Tenez buvez. »

Dociiiile Hermione, bon toutou !

« Bien maintenant la dernière potion. En espérant que cela fonctionne mieux. Quoique, je suis surpris que la précédente n'aie pas eu un effet particulièrement néfaste. »

J'en suis la première surprise, ne vous en faites pas ! La dernière sera la bonne, aller ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire une autre heure de colle à cause de ça… Un goût assez intéressant, je dois dire. De la rose ? Enfin une potion qui soit bonne ! Et je dois dire que mon humeur est bien meilleure. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que l'on voulait, mais je pense cela suffisant. Je souris, il faut bien montrer que la potion n'a aucun mauvais effet.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien, merci. La potion a un bon gout, de la rose. Elle a changé mon humeur, je suis heureuse et détenue. Et j'ai arrêté de jurer mentalement ! Haha !

-Bien. Votre potion semble plutôt efficace.

-Je pense aussi. Je suis partie sur la base de votre propre potion, vous savez. Alors c'est un travail d'équipe !

-Bien sûr, bien sûr.

-En fait, je ne pense pas que cette potion rende aimable. Je pense plutôt quelle nous met dans un état d'esprit positif, dans des dispositions optimales pour être aimable. Quand on est heureux, on est bien plus facile à supporter pour les autres.

-J'ai la même impression. Je vais retenir cette potion.

-Je sens cependant des effets proches du veritaserum. Je ne sens pas d'envie de mentir, j'ai la nette sensation que cela serait contre-productif, et que ça n'apporterait rien de bien à personne.

-Cette potion vous a peut-être rendue intelligente.

-Je suis intelligente, vous le savez. Pour une raison quelconque, vous ne m'aimez pas. En fait je pense que le fait que j'ai des connaissances ne vous plaît pas, car vous ne pouvez pas sanctionner mon manque de savoir.

-Les Miss-je-sais tout m'exaspèrent au plus haut point.

-Vous devriez essayer cette potion. Vous seriez heureux pour une fois. Votre regard changerait peut-être.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, c'est ça je le ferai. Et je perdrai toute ma crédibilité aux yeux des élèves, et toute ma légitimité aux yeux de mes serpentards. Non, non, non, Miss Granger, je ne prendrai jamais cette potion. Mais merci pour votre aide. »

Alors je pars, comme ça ? Bon, bah tant pis. Il va rester triste. Mais je suis sûre qu'il est un homme curieux. Ce soir il va la boire. Je le sens. Il pense qu'il va boire l'antidote après. Mais il n'en aura pas envie. On est tellement bien quand on est heureux.

Vous savez quoi ? J'avais raison ! Aujourd'hui Snape est arrivé en cours, et vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Il a souri ! Je crois que Ron en a fait un infarctus ! C'était vraiment trop drôle. Et je crois que le spectacle a plût à Snape. Il avait un air victorieux. Et je crois que c'est cet air victorieux qui a fait rire les serpentards, qui ont très bien accepté le nouveau Snape.


End file.
